This section describes the governance and management principles for the Robert Wood Johnson Center for Health Policy at the University of New Mexico (the "RWJF Center"). The RWJF Center was established as a University-wide Center by the Provost and the Executive Vice President ("EVP") for Health Sciences and modeled on University Strategic Research Emphasis Centers. A management plan guides decision-making for the personnel of the RWJF Center, especially in cases where there are alternative decisions to be made. Judgments by RWJF Center personnel should be consistent with this management plan, in terms of who is making decisions and who may be affected by those decisions. This plan will be reviewed annually by the RWJF Center leadership and staff and updated as appropriate. The plan is in effect upon approval and signature of the following individuals on the Steering Committee: o Provost o EVP for Health Sciences o Dean of Arts and Sciences o Dean of Nursing o Dean of Pharmacy o Executive Director This document has been prepared in partial fulfillment of the requirement by the Robert Wood Johnson Foundation that decision making in the Center's operations be guided by such a plan. The intent is to create an interdisciplinary research center that will have national impact on health and health care disparities. The key approach to accomplishing this mission will be to increase the number of doctoral graduates from these population groups in the social science disciplines (especially. Economics, Political Science, and Sociology), nursing, and pharmacy who are grounded in health services research and health policy analysis; so that they are prepared to be leaders in guiding the direction of health research and national health policy. The RWJF Center will work from the principle that development of health policy should be grounded in the experience of the affected population groups and research derived from that first-hand experience. The RWJF Center is undertaking four program elements: 1.) a recruitment program to attract students into UNM Ph.D. programs; 2) postdoctoral and visiting scholar appointments; 3) a unique PhD completion program for those who are "All But Dissertation" in fields of interest at other universities around the country; and 4) a set of educational and research training programs to prepare the graduate fellows to assume leadership positions, to engage in interdisciplinary research that can inform the policy debate, and skills to engage with communities at all levels in support of the Center's mission.